Hate Everything About You
by YaoiObssesedFanGirl
Summary: "You will surrender, my feisty little weasel. It's only a matter of when." Just who is this feisty weasel and who exactly is he surrendering to? Looks like this might turn into something interesting. Slightly AU and a bit of OOCness.


**A/N: You really should read this before you read the story. Otherwise you may end up confuzzled throughout the story. For the sake of the story, Kyuubi never attacked Konoha. Matter of fact, he isn't even the demon fox sealed inside the blonde we all know and love. Instead, he's blondie's older brother, like in his mid-twenties. Just go with it, alright? Thanks. **

Somewhere on the borderline of the Fire Country, high up in a tree overlooking a large empty meadow, sat a man lost deeply in thought. If you knew what to look for you could see that faintest bit of a scowl on his face and his eyes darkened by strong emotion but only if you really knew what to look for. Otherwise, the man was the very image of calm and serene. A long black cloak with red clouds dotted on it here and there was draped carelessly around his slim figure.

_I hate everything about you_

'I hate him. Kami-sama, how I hate him. If you knew him you'd hate him too. He's like an itch you can't scratch. You try to scratch it to make it go away but you just can't reach. What really infuriates me is that even if I could scratch the itch, I'd bet my life that it would just come back twice as itchy and a thousand times harder to scratch.'

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

'I know for a fact that he knows just how much I loathe him. He teases me about it, the smug bastard. That knowing smirk of his is always close behind when he gets like that. What's there to know! Nothing, that's what. "What a feisty weasel you are. All that hate dancing in your eyes. You'll surrender eventually." He would say in that deep voice of his, followed by that damnable smirk. 'Surrender my ass.' Which he would literally would end up doing if he ever did surrender.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get_

_I hate everything about you_

'The second major thing that really gets me though is how out of character he makes get. He just breaks down all my defenses like its child's play. My usually blank and emotionless face would quickly be painted with vivid displays of emotion. Or so he repeatedly tells me and I repeatedly tell him to bite me. Which he usually would try to do. 'Damned fox and his incorrigible want to mark something that was not his.'

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get_

'The number one thing that tears me apart though is that he makes me feel this way. Kami-sama knows I've tried to make it stop. Avoiding him like the plague, ignoring him if avoiding him doesn't work, and as a last result making a clone and having the clone fight him off while a make a speedy get away. Pathetic? Believe me, I know all too well. Being pathetic is not my style. _At all._ Being calm and having control is my style. Whenever he's around though, the calm, cool and collected part of me flies out the window and into the gutter. It's the emotions I was so sure I had tucked away under lock and key so long ago that pull a magic act on me when he's around me.' Not that the man would ever admit to be affected by the object of his hatred. Especially the one emotion he hadn't felt since the days before that fateful night. 'The things that man makes me feel shouldn't be possible.'

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you _

A twig snapping quickly brought the man out of his musings. Stretching out his senses to determine what caused the snapping and where exactly was what caused it. After a few minutes of silently searching for the source and finding nothing than man slightly relaxed.

"Damn fox, making me paranoid." He muttered quietly to himself, eyes briefly closing in annoyance. Opening his eyes again he almost fell out of the tree at what he found. His pride being the only thing that kept him firmly on the tree, showing no outward sign of surprise at what he found.

Hanging upside down from the branch above the one he was currently sitting on was the very man he had been ranting to himself only a few minutes prior. Never had the saying 'Speak of the devil' been so ironically true. The man was of course a devil or at the very least a demon doing the devil's bidding.

"Kyuubi." The man glared at the male before him. Kyuubi's long blood red hung around him like a waterfall of blood, eyes even darker than his hair danced with amusement. Grinning wickedly, he flipped around to sit on the same branch as his favorite feisty weasel. He attempted to greet the glaring male by kissing his cheek but a hand was quick to stop the red head long before he got to his destination.

A deliciously tanned hand splayed across the fox's heart as he said, "Itachi, you wound me so by refusing my loving gesture." Kyuubi laughed as the glare intensified with his statement. The Uchiha's Death Glare had long since stopped working on him. He then reminded Itachi of that little fact which was promptly replied with a not so nice finger gesture. The man whose personality so closely resembled a fox chuckled. "So I take you're still as stubborn as ever." It wasn't a question, it was statement.

Sighing loudly just to annoy the young long raven haired man before him, "I've told you time and time again that I'm not just trying to get into your pants." Itachi swore he heard a vain brat muttered quietly following that sentence. "Do you really think that if I wasn't sincere in that sentiment that I would continue to pursue a relationship with you? If you do you're more vain than I originally thought." The red head smirked at the vain bit. Itachi simply rolled his eyes. "Get over it Kyuubi. I'm not going to attempt a relationship with you anytime soon." The red head then proceeded to whine at the Uchiha's stubbornness. In which he replied,"You know damn well why a relationship is out of the question."

Both males sat in silence. One quietly observing the stubborn man in front of him, the other wondering just how long the other planned to try and 'persuade' him into a relationship that had no hope from the beginning. Itachi had a feeling the damned fox wouldn't give up until he had his "favorite feisty weasel."

A shout of said fox's name reached Itachi's ears and no doubt Kyuubi's too. Slowly, the fox got up from his sitting position. Stretching his arms above his, moaning softly as his back popped a few times. The fox seemed oblivious to the show he was putting on for the raven haired man but the sly smirk seemed to say otherwise. Itachi's mouth went dry long before the moan. Kyuubi's black tan top has lifted a few inches as he stretched his arms and sun kissed abs was brought into his view. Glancing lower, following the dark red happy trail to the top low riding pants that Kyuubi wore Itachi's mouth only went drier at the thought of what that happy trail lead to. When he moaned that only added to Itachi's problem which was trying to make itself known.

"Kyuuubiiiii! Where the hell are you!" this time the shout was closer and held a distinct whine to it. The shout also brought Itachi out of his little dream world and to the untrained eye you wouldn't notice but a very faint pink blush had spread across his face. Kyuubi's eyes were certainly well trained and immediately the blush was noticed. Chuckling softly, he crouched down to be eye level with his weasel. Or at least soon to be his weasel if his reactions were anything to go by.

"That would be my adorably interruptive brother calling for me. So I must bid you goodbye," before Itachi could react Kyuubi quickly sealed his lips to the other's. It was only a brief peck but Kyuubi being himself had managed to quickly swipe his tongue along the seam of Itachi's lips before pulling back. "For now at least." The red head's voice was noticeably deeper than before and his eyes had also acquired a deeper shade of color.

Kyuubi then turned and jumped down from the branch he had just lip raped Itachi on and walked towards the area he had last heard Naruto's voice coming from. The breeze carried his soft chuckling to Itachi's ears and also one final parting sentence. "You will surrender my feisty little weasel. It's only a matter of when."

Itachi still frozen in shock from the kiss he had received, pressed his fingers to his lips, still slightly moist from the brief passing they had from the damned fox's tongue. Mentally shaking himself from his musings on how wonderfully warm and soft Kyuubi's lips had been, Itachi groaned softly to himself.

'This is why I hate him so much. He is never wrong. Which means it really is only a matter of when not if I'll surrender.' Itachi looked after the direction Kyuubi had taken. "I'm not going down without a fight though." With that said the Uchiha rose from his spot and headed the opposite direction the fox had taken. Anyone around though would have seen the brief smile that played over his lips. It certainly would be a fight to behold.

**A/N: I really don't know where I'm going with this story. I could easily just end it here or I could continue a make this into a more than just a one-shot kind of thing. I don't know. Review and tell me what you guys think I should do. Also, if I do continue with this story there's a good chance that the rating of the story would go up to M. Just an FYI. So R&R onegai! **


End file.
